Dualidad
by XoraInsanisDemens
Summary: Dualidad. adj. Dic. de lo que consta de dos partes, normalmente relacionadas entre si.


DUALIDAD:

(Oneshot AkaMidoAka )

Ya lo habia visto, no era la primera ni la segunda vez que lo veía rondando las paredes oscuras de su mente. Un laberinto sin salida, complejo como el pensamiento elocuente de un serio trastorno mental. Él lo habia dejado entrar, lo habia alimentado y permitido que tomara el control con el paso de los dias. Se permitía ser culpable de su nacimiento a causa de tantas presiones y circunstancias que tuvo barajeando sobre sus palmas, con los ojos fijos en nuevos objetivos y nuevas formas de enorgullecer a la familia Akashi aún cuando los molestos sentimientos fueran impedimentos cruciales para que éste ser extraño cresiera sin ser suficiente motivo para que dejara de ceder ante la protección mental que fecundaba.

Arrancarse los ojos, destrozarse los labios, mutilar sus brazos, mermar cada parte de su cuerpo nunca fue tan propicio a la tentación. El placer mundano del vicio más bajo -y letal- existencial en la tierra. Los humanos lo eran, lo era él, pues mientras obtuviera la victoria todo estaría bien, no importaba nada más que eso, nada, nisiquiera la negación que esto le provocaba y los conocimientos que nacían retorcidos en la logica de su cerebro. Dos Akashi, dos mentes atrapadas en una, dos figuras reflejo de la misma y dos miradas -aunque iguales- diferentes. Una absoluta y la otra incompleta.

Para Akashi habia sido complicado sentirse acompañado aunque el silencio le advirtiera lo contrario y sólo en ocasiones bajo las mantas de su cama notaba que algo no estaba bien con él. Siempre tan solitario pero igualmente tibio ante una compañía invisible, ¿aquello era posible? ¿no era antinatural? ¿absurdo? No sabía cómo describirlo, en ocasiones incluso pensaba que aquello no era más que un indicio hacia la locura, un mecanismo de autoprotección para aguantar las situaciones a su tan corta edad. Pronto comenzaría hablar con los sujetos muertos de su sala y la lujosa habitación de su mansión. ¿Cuándo habia iniciado todo eso? No estaba seguro y en cierta forma sentía miedo de averiguarlo, sentía miedo de conocer la verdad de todo este trasfondo.

No existía temor en la sombra que lo perseguía pero tampoco se sentía protegido ante esta irreal sonrisa que le dedicaba desde las sombras, ni ante la sensación extraña de que su ojo izquierdo empezaba a arder, preludio de una voz que no tardaría mucho en taladrar su cerebro y acosar sus oidos como en una especie de ritual, hablada en un idioma que nadie más entendería. Esquizofrenia. Según leyó alguna vez, era el padecer de otras voces llamandote desde un lugar solitario, voces en el silencio, acreditadas a demonios internos y deseos reprimidos adquiriendo vida en la psiquis de la persona. Sin embargo, aunque se convenció, no podría tratarse de eso, considerando que era una sola voz que lo perseguía.

Cuando cumplió edad para ingresar a Teiko pareció que las cosas se huvieran calmado, sus objetivos como joven cambiaron y ahora no se preocupaba por nada más que en forjar su pequeño imperio en algo que le gustara más que mantener en alto sus buenas calificaciones o infundir su amor por la música clasica. Y aunque la voz de su «subconciente» (como descidió llamarlo) se volviera más molesta, insistente, con el paso de los dias no se preocupó en lo absoluto, aún habiendo noches en que no dormía por golpes de anciedad que atribuía a las violentas pesadillas que lo despertaban a mitad de la noche y que le inflingían visiones sangrientas cargando motivos desconocidos. Incontables desvelos que lo hizieron darse cuenta que disfrutaba de tenerlos y que la imaginación le apremiaba a nuevas formas de asesinar a quienes se le oponían. Una prueba sadista junto al terror más humano de alguien que nunca ha tomado realmente las riendas de su vida. Alguien que está a punto de ceder el poder a otro.

Las cosas no cambiaron a lo largo de incontables dias, pues cada vez podía persivirlo más de cerca; hablaba cuando el temor abatía, cuando la derrota estaba cercana, cuando la debilidad habia tenido intenciones de tomar control sobre las situaciones de importancia y aunque lo quiso ignorar pronto se dió cuenta que jamas podría detenerlo. No cuando escuchó la melodiosa habilidad de Midorima para usar el piano, no cuando sus esquicitas notas parecieron hipnotizarlo y enmendar las heridas que nunca notó tener, siendo sanadas gentilmente con la ayuda de esa mirada, de esa rivalidad en el shogi y la curiosa forma que tenía para leerlo. Mucho menos siendo tal confianza y tal determinación la que ayudó que se aproximara un poco más a él. Olvidó en qué momento le atrajo y enrealidad no le preocupó mucho darse cuenta que, estando suceptible, logró dar el primer paso, el primer roce entre los dos. Pudo verlo, sentirlo, probarlo en carne propia. Porque no iba arrepentirse de lo que fuera que sucedería entre ellos.

La caricia de labios no pasó a mayores durante aquellos dias de extrema inocencia, hasta toparse frente a frente con el despiadado ser que desde su niñez habia comenzado a aparecersele. Olvidó cuánto control le permitió tener y su cuerpo quedó indefenso ante él, ante su deseo por poseerlo igual a una promesa acordada desde el primer encuentro, y entonces se llegó el momento del adios. Adios a la felicidad, a los momentos importantes, a las amistades incondicionales, a Midorima.

—Sabes que te olvidará. No eres nadie lo suficientemente importante para no pasar desapercivido cuando hayan pasado los dias

—Callate...

—Esa persona nunca sintió nada especial por ti. Nada de lo que vivieron fue real

—¡Callate! ¡Callate!

—Nunca existió un él y tú...

Akashi sabía que estaba sonriendo aunque le estuviera dando la espalda. El otro gozaba de burlarse y disfrutar de su sufrimiento con palabras malintencionadas pero no por ello menos ciertas. Él sabía bien -mejor que ese otro sujeto- que Midorima nunca le perteneció y que sus deseos ademas de ser obsesivos jamas tuvieron algo veridico en su relación. Aquel pisando sus talones, susurrandole al oido simplemente quería que sufriera recordandole cuán patetico era ante sus debilidades, ante esa sensación de protección que le ocasionaba encontrarse tan cerca de quien ahora luchaba por el bien de otros que no eran él y que nunca volvería a ser parte de sus momentos

—Shintaro...

—Shintaro está muerto...

—No. Él no...

—No es diferente a todos los demás. Debe estar muerto para nosotros dos. Olvidalo, sí lo olvidas comenzarás a sentirte mejor

—No... basta, dejame en paz

Punzó en su interior el fuego de la desesperación, inicio de un segundo y fatidico encuentro, ¿cuántas veces se habia repetido desde que se volvieron a ver las caras? Dolor, furia, tristeza, elección, negación. De alguna forma habia aprendido a lidiar con él y a contrarrestar sus intenciones de dominarlo todo. Su otro yo amenazaba con robarle lo que le pertenecía, con ser el verdadero dueño de las cosas que consiguieron separados luego de incontables victorias. La gentileza y, sobre todo, el amor no eran más que debilidades que habría que destruir a como diera lugar

—Me perteneces, por eso es que él será mio también sino no lo alejas

«Callate, callate, callate... »

—¿Porqué no lo aceptas de una vez? Lo deseas, yo lo deseo. Eres mio y yo soy tuyo

«¡Voy a destruirte!»

—No puedes hacerlo aunque lo quieras. Ambos sabemos que terminarás cediendo a mi. Hacercate...

«No puedes vencerme, soy Akashi Seijurou»

Su voz, antes quebrada, se alzó con la fortaleza que muchas veces habia mantenido intacta. Estaban otravez enmedio de ese espacio oscuro, uno frente a otro, apenas iluminados por una luz tenue que provenía desde la fosa sin fondo detras del verdadero. Cegando los ojos de aquel que se reía de lo vacias que sonaban esas egocentricas palabras

—¿De verdad crees que puedes hacerlo solo?— cuestionó sin borrar la torcida sonrisa que habia formado desde el principio, ironica, recordandole con ésta que sin él no sobreviviría

«No eres nadie... quedate ahí en las sombras porque no volveré a necesitarte»

—Como gustes... — asintió el otro con gesto imperturbado y Akashi se giró dispuesto a salir hacia la superficie cuando el inquietante peso en su hombro lo paralizó. Ambos sabían que no tendrían derecho a la retrospección cuando el momento indicado surgiera —... eso me gustaría decir, sin embargo lo rechazo inminentemente

«¡Tú... !»

—Dejamelo todo a mi, compañero—.

En los partidos se comportó cruel y despectivo. No existía piedad hacia nadie y se dejó guíar por él creyendo en su fortaleza, en cuán invensible era mientras hacía a los de su alrededor arrodillarse como animales sumisos frente a su amo. Desde que exigieron sus ordenes como absolutas no huvieron más derrotas ni amenazas considerables que buscasen arrebatarle la cordura. Nadie salvo ese sujeto a quien le negó un sólo roce de manos porque habia querido continuar firme, cautivado por las enseñanzas enfermisas de quien los habia alejado de su calor

«Quiero ser tú enemigo... no me dejes ser tú enemigo, quiero ser tú enemigo, no... ¡No me dejes ser tú enemigo!»

Su mundo se tambaleó de forma peligrosa, su sanidad mental: dañada, su alma pendiendo de un hilo tan rojo como la sangre pero tan aferrado al miedo que las personas le ocasionaban. Enemigos que podrían vencerlo. No quería perderlo todo, el otro Akashi, el verdadero Akashi no quería perderlo especialmente a él, se dió cuenta de ello cuando consiguió liberarse del misterioso hechizo que lo volvió un muñeco inerte al manifestarse la presencia de ese otro sonriendo de maneras macabras. Era una lucha titanica, una lucha entre dos almas separadas de una misma, ¿quién, sino era Akashi, debía apoderarse de la piel que se apostaban? ¿quién, sino era él, se acariciaba con tanto fervor tratando de recordar la cálidez que le hacía falta, el cariño que necesitaba?

—Shintaro...— pronunció su nombre entre las solitarias tinieblas, o eso creyó, cuando al abrir los ojos se dió cuenta que estaba frente a Midorima y que lo habia llamado despues de que huviese pesado entre ellos un prolongado silencio, mirandolo tan atento que si estuviera esperando que iniciara algún tema en especifico luego de decir su nombre, aún cuando para Midorima el que lo llamara en ese tono sedoso, tenue y nostalgico fue el que le ocasionara un sonrojo sorpresivo, consiguiente de que tratara ocultarlo al acomodarse los anteojos

—Pareces haber despertado de una pesadilla— le comentó con sutil delicadeza pues lo consideró conveniente ya que el pelirrojo todavía lucía lejano del presente, perdido en los recuerdos de mucho tiempo atras. Aquel dia en el que ya no necesitó más del otro Akashi y que logró disipar de su realidad igual que si se tratara de una plaga nada agradable, una plaga «absoluta» definitivamente

—Es verdad, puede que haya estado soñando despierto por un momento. Lo siento

—No es problema. Ya me he acostumbrado a ello

Akashi sonrió ante la afirmación de su amante, abandonando en la mesa de centro de la sala el té que estuvo tomando en compañía de él, ignorandola por completo ahora que tenía mejores cosas qué atender para aprovechar el tiempo

—Shintaro...— le llamó de nuevo ganandose una mirada un tanto nerviosa de parte de su acompañante, reconociendo el tono seductor emitido por aquellos labios cuando el deseo le ganaba a la razón y la hambruna dictaba sentencia a la imaginación. Seijurou se inclinó hacia ese hombre, probando su sabor, disparatando su compostura.

Alfin suyo y de nadie más.

El primer gemido escapó de su boca. Un sonido breve que tensó de pies a cabeza al más alto, victima también de un cosquilleo traicionero en el vientre, nisiquiera se explicaba cómo habian terminado ambos de esa manera; Akashi ensima de él, ofresiendose a la tentación sentado sobre sus muslos y esas partes de su cuerpo rozandose conforme el movimiento lo merecía, duras como la exitación que marcaba la rigides de sus cuerpos. No era posible ceder a la rendición, luchaban por obtener el dominio sin existir un ganador en concreto dentro de esta competencia

—Tú cuerpo lo recuerda, ¿no es asi, Shintaro... ?— jadeó el pelirrojo a su oido, acariciando los hombros y espalda de Midorima, ordenando retornar a los besos en su cuello, los cuales estuvieron a punto de enloquecerlo con anterioridad —El mio también... te recuerda...

Fue Akashi quien exigió un nuevo beso y aprovechó que Midorima abrió la boca para decir algo negandole el comentario e introducir en la cabida su lengua, dando inicio a un vaivén entre estas, glotonas e inquietas. Como habia estado deseando besarlo así desde que se volvieron a encontrar despues de tanto tiempo en los pasillos de la universidad de Shintaro y a cuya construcción Seijurou acudió nada más que por curiosidad. Sus lenguas saboreandose y sus alientos perdiendose entre dulces gemidos eran música para los oidos de Akashi, como transportado a la epoca en que lo escuchaba tocar el piano para él. La voz de Shintaro siempre sería como una melodia, muerto de anciedad por nadie más que por sus caricias e insitaciones. Lo quería. Lo deseaba.

—Akashi...— liberado del beso Midorima le reprochó, no podían hacerlo allí mismo, su madre y hermana estaban abajo, le aterraba el echo de que los pudiesen oir o -en el peor de los casos- subir para ofreserles bocadillos, descubriendolos en pleno encuentro sexual. Ademas, ¿tuvieron la bondad de colocar el seguro almenos? Akashi se inclinó y besó por ensima de sus labios, importandole poco aquello por lo que el peliverde se detenía, él deseaba hacer eso y no se retractaría hasta obtener respuesta a sus demandas, con o sin la aprobación de Shintarou; habia llegado muy lejos como para cometer el error de permitirle tomar la iniciativa. Midorima se estremeció y tensó sus manos sobre la cadera del otro, escapandosele un sonido que sonó estrangulado; realmente no le importaba cederle a Seijurou el mando, disfrutaba igual de todas sus exigencias echas acciones ya fueran ejecutadas por dentro o por sobre la ropa que vestía. Las manos del chico estaban frias al contacto, ganandose los sobresaltos que al Akashi le encantaba persivir, asi como sentirse con absoluto poder sobre él y marcar el ritmo a su propio parecer. Él siempre dominaría.

Pronto dejó de atender la fricción humeda de sus bocas. Seijurou abrió la camisa del más alto y bajó por aquella piel que palpitaba al rozarse con sus posecivos besos. Midorima se acomodó los anteojos para observar bien a esa cabellera roja descendiendo o moviendose por distintas zonas de su pecho. No sabía si trataba de memorizar la piel que recorría pero que placentero estaba siendo todo aquello. Cerró los parpados con rapidez de reacción cuando las manos de su amante rozaron su miembro, aún si fuera sobre el cierre del pantalón no quitaba lo erotico e irresistible de la sensación

—Ya basta, Akashi...

Aquello para el pelirrojo fue equivalente a una suplica. Obvio era que Shintaro no estaba queriendo detenerlo pero tampoco se rebajaría a pedir en voz alta por su satisfacción, simplemente estaba diciendo oraciones al azar sin un real objetivo y eso al otro lo excitó

—¿No te agrada lo que miras y sientes... — le arrancó del rostro los lentes y se aproximó a sus labios con sensualidad —... Shintaro?

Cualquier nota de cada cuerda bocal fue opacada por el sonido humedo que provocó el unir de nuevo sus bocas, las cuales suspiraban entretenidas por ser acreedoras de ésta intimidad, hipnotizados por su propio universo de placeres ocasionales. Akashi rogaba al universo jamas fuera a terminarse porque lo disfrutaba tanto que sería capaz de asesinar a cualquiera que cruzara esa puerta para interrumpirlos. No les dejaría disfrutar de la imagen desnuda y masculina de ese hombre a quien recivía entre sus brazos.

De un momento a otro, Shintaro terminó recostado en la cama, Seijurou todavía sobre él pero esta vez desaciendose de su propia camisa y aprensión del pantalón para posecionarse de vuelta ensima de aquellas partes tan eroticas. Espasmos. Cosquilleos. Canibalismo formando parte del obsecivo rozar de piel contra piel. Seijurou quería surcar terrenos desconocidos, necesitaba sentirlo

«Necesitaba deborarlo»

El pelirrojo estaba perdido entre un mar de pensamientos imposibles de disipar, habian tantas cosas que quería probar de Midorima, demasiadas cosas y con tan poco tiempo para ponerlas en practica todas.

Los besos del peliverde llovieron con una anciedad y desesperación diferente. Respondiendo a las provocaciones del pelirrojo y a las miradas hambrientas que éste le dedicaba de momentos. Era un echo que harían un lio entre las sabanas de su habitación ahora que ambos estaban liberados y dominados por sus instintos más primitivos ya que de pronto el deseo estaba quemando dentro en su estomago y parte de su vientre, despertando a la bestia sexual que hasta ese momento habia mantenido anesteciada por su autocontrol. Seijurou le arañó las piernas mientras buscaba sostenerse y penetrar aquella erección de Shintaro a su cuerpo, se mordía los labios para acallarse los gemidos, llevando la brusquedad a un grado más elevado y procurando ofreser tanto placer como recibía. Midorima separaba los labios tratando de controlar su voz lo más posible, ahogandolos con besos inquietos y lenguas golosas. La adrenalina de ser descubiertos estaba presente, el nerviosismo y vergüenza también, por ello era que aunque buscaran ser más salvajes en los movimientos se contenían de armar un escandalo parecido al de los videos pornograficos. Y de nuevo percivió aquello que hacía bastante dejó de sentir, algo que habia quedado grabado en su memoria como absurdos recuerdos de su pasado con Seijurou, quien a lo largo del acto le mostró fachadas que creía desaparecidas, costumbres que sólo habia visto usar a la otra persona de la que Akashi solía hablarle con frecuencia despues de que repentinamente huviera desaparecido de sus vidas. La muestra de poseción que adoptaban los finos dedos enterrandose sobre cualquier zona de su piel con cada embestida, ya fuera gentil o ruda, del cómo al separar los parpados le parecía ver una pupila dispareja a la otra mientras éste jadeaba suavemente su nombre. Algo que le advertía peligro y exitación. La sensación tan conocida de estar haciendo el amor con dos personas a la vez.

FIN

NOTAS:

Tenia tiempo con la idea rondandome la mente y despues de incontables dias rompiendome la cabeza en busca de inspiración alfin la imaginación fluyó. Por muy extraño que paresca, aqui el psicopata es el Akashi bueno, digamos que el otro Akashi era quien quería dejar de pensar en Shintaro y olvidarle para enfocarse en sus metas aunque, de cierta forma enfermisa, también estaba enamorado del Tsunderima (?) No me acostumbro a llamarlo asi... y esque lo noté desde el final del anime/manga: el Akashi bueno es mucho más temible y de mayor cuidado que el otro, sobretodo con la fachada de «niño bien portado» que tiene y su actitud pasiva; no sé, los mundito-dentro son impredecibles y con mucha tela de dónde cortar (?)

Bueno bien, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute escribiendolo y hasta próximas actualizaciones

¡Sayonara~ !


End file.
